Ninjago Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link)
Description Ninjago Battle Royale! All four Lego elemental colourfull ninjas colide in an ultimate battle to the death! Interlude Wiz: Out of all the ninja in the world, these four are some of the greatest. Boomstick: They're really colorfull too! Like the Power Rangers! Wiz: Kai, the ninja of fire. Boomstick: Cole, the ninja of earth. Wiz: Jay, the ninja of lightning. Boomstick: And Zane, the ninja of ice. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Kai Wiz: Out of all the ninja, none of them are like Kai, the ninja of fire. Kai is the son of a deceased blacksmith. Like his father, Kai is extremely skilled in foraging items as well. Out of all of Sensei Wu's ninja, Kai was the most difficult to train. It's not that Kai lacked any skill, it's just that Kai was too stubborn to listen to anyone. Sure, he was brave and determined, but he was definitely not the first to learn Spinjitzu. '' '''Boomstick: Don't be so hard on the guy. Although he didn't learn Spinjitzu first, he still knows it. Spinjitzu is where the user spins at incredible speeds, creating a elemental vortex around them. For Kai, the vortex is made of fire.' Wiz: When not fighting, Kai has been known to break dance and blacksmith. Though while fighting, Kai is extremely skilled in swords. His main two weapons are a normal golden sword, and the Dragon Sword of Fire. The Dragon Sword of Fire is a sacred sword crafted by the Master of Spinjitzu. The Master of Spinjitzu actually created the world of Ninjago itself. The Dragon Sword of Fire is used like a normal sword, but can burn opponents and make lines of fire on he ground. Boomstick: Despite his extreme skill, there are multiple flaws to Kai. Kai is reckless, and will rush into a battle without thinking ahead. This ultimately leads to his downfall. Also, he lacks any ranged or projectile weapons, which can be bad. Wiz: Kai's best ally is the Fire Dragon. This Fire Dragon is the most destructive of all the dragons, and has been known for its rampages. The Fire Dragon is the most familiar with the Umderworld, and can easily travel through it. It's biggest flaw is that most of the time it will not accept orders. It breathes molten lava from its mouth, and is completely immune to heat. Sadly, the Fire Dragon is very vulnerable to extreme cold. Boomstick: None the less, you'll really want to stay away from Kai. Even his Lego set scares me... Wiz: *Sigh* Kai: You guys look like you could use some fun. Cole Wiz: There is no physical challenge Cole cannot overcome. When Cole had reached the top of a mountain nobody had scaled before, he was surprised to find Sensei Wu there. Minutes later, Sensei Wu recruited him as the ninja of earth. Cole soon became the leader of the four ninjas. Cole is calm and focused, though he loses focus if things don't go his way, or if he takes a beating. Boomstick: Cole is fearless, and his two weapons can give a ton of pain to his opponent. He wields a golden staff and the Scythe of Quakes. The Golden Staff is good for weakening his opponents, and the Scythe of Quakes delivers the final blow. Similar to the Dragon Sword of Fire, the Scythe was also crafted from the Master of Spinjitzu. When the Scythe strikes the ground, a mini earthquake will form! Wiz: Cole is the buff one of the group, and can punch out almost anyone. Sadly, Cole is actually the dumbest one of the group. It's a wonder why he was chosen to be the leader in the first place. None the less, Cole also has his own form of Spinjitzu. When he does Spinjitzu, the earth around him comes together to form a small earth tornado around Cole. '' '''Boomstick: Like the other three, Cole has a dragon. His dragon is then Earth Dragon, and it strikes fear into its opponents. It can fly, but is hardly skilled at being in the air. The Earth Dragon is also the one to enter any fight, due to it being asleep with no action for hundreds of years. This also makes the Earth Dragon the one with the least experience. It breathes earth and rock, and if near a mountain, it can create its own earthquake. The Earth Dragon is perfectly fine with heat or cold, but it severely hates water.' Cole: We're a team. It's time to start acting like one. Zane Wiz: Shrouded in mystery, Zane is unlike the other ninja. He never got the others, and never joined in for jokes. One day when Zane was meditating at the bottom of a half frozen lake, Sensei Wu recruited him as the ninja of ice. Boomstick: Later Zane found out he was actually a robot! When his master was dying, he erased young Zane's memory so that Zane wouldn't grieve over his “father”'s death. Zane only joined the team so that maybe he could learn about his past someway or another. Man, that's a sad backstory... Wiz: Right you are, Boomstick. Zane is the wielder of two long ranged weapons. The first is a normal silver shuriken. Zane seems to have a limited amount of these bad boys. As for his main weapons? The Shuriken of Ice. The Shuriken of Ice are two shuriken just like the silver shurikens, but these two were made by the Master of Spinjitzu. Plus, the Shuriken of Ice will freeze anyone on contact. Neat, huh? '' '''Boomstick: Zane is misunderstood. While the others spend their time having fun, Zane spends his time meditating. This means that Zane is easily the most focused ninja, and although his weapons suck, I think this guy should've been leader instead of Cole! Like all the ninja, Zane also knows Spinjitzu. His form has freezing wind and snow form together around him to make a tiny tornado.' Wiz: Anyways, about his dragon. Zane's dragon is the Ice Dragon. Zane tamed this creature by explaining how protecting the world would benefit them both. The Ice Dragon breathes ice, allowing it to freeze his opponent for a while. Unluckily, this ice breath does not affect the Fire Dragon. Surprisingly, the Ice Dragon can actually survive hot climates for a short time. Though after a while, the heat begins to weaken it. Anything that threatens Ninjago is an enemy to the Ice Dragon. Boomstick: You're gonna want to stay away from these two. On second thought... I'm moving to Hawaii. I'm not risking running into the Ice Dragon. Wiz: It doesn't exist... Boomstick: Right! I still want to move to Hawaii though... Zane: I do not understand. Was that meant to be humour? Jay Wiz: Cocky and funny, you'd never see Jay as the smartest of the group. But surprisingly, he is. Of all four ninja, Jay is the most creative and resourceful. Despite him only having two major weapons, Jay can use his surroundings as weapons of their own. When Jay was testing a pair of homemade wings, he was recruited by Sensei Wu to become the ninja of lightning. Some of Jay's most impressive work is creating hang gliders out of metal scraps to escape a city in the sky. '' '''Boomstick: Like the others, Jay has his own form of Spinjitzu. His Spinjitzu had lightning strike down from the sky and form a small tornado to surround Jay. It's actually pretty cool. Jay was actually the first ninja to learn Spinjitzu.' Wiz: Jay's weapons consist of a silver spear and the Nunchucks of Lightning. The silver spear allows Jay to stab his opponents, and he can also disarm his opponents with it. The Nunchucks of Lightning were created by the Master of Spinjitzu, and although not great weapons themselves, they will shock opponents on contact. Jay has the same high energy as a bolt of electricity. Boomstick: Jay is a quick thinker, and can come up with a plan in seconds. If something doesn't go his way, he'll simply crack a joke and make a new plan. As for his dragon, the Lightning Dragon, it is the fastest of the four and is extremely short tempered. Wiz: The Lightning Dragon's moods change as quickly as a flash of lightning. It can be a great ally, or a treacherous foe in the blink of an eye, though it never turns on Jay. It uses lightning breath to sizzle opponents into submission. This Dragon has no problem with heat or cold, but hates water. Boomstick: If these two are after you, run. Though I don't think you'll get very far... Jay: Why was the dragon so tired out? Too many late knights. Fight! All four ninja are training on a cliff. Jay: Why was the dragon so tired? Too many late knights! Cole and Kai groaned. Cole: You've said that joke already! Zane looked at Jay, confused. Zane: I do not understand, was that meant to be humour? Kai: Just be quiet, Jay... We're training! Jay: Looks like someone wants to get crazy! Cole: That's disgusting... But find. I'll fight you, twerp. I think I'll take on all of you losers. Kai: What did you call me? Kai whipped out his golden sword, and Cole took of his staff. Jay: Well... Let's do this then! Jay took out his spear. Zane: Everything is a joke to you Jay? Zane took out his silver shurikens. Cole: You really want to do this? If you lose, you're not coming back. Kai: Of course I want to do this! You guys look like you could use some fun. All of them get into their fighting poses. Fight! Cole runs at Jay then swings his staff, but Jay ducks. Jay: This is for Mia! As Jay jumped back up, he kicked Cole in the side, then jumped backwards. Zane threw one of his shuriken at Kai, slicing Kai in the side. Zane threw the other shuruiken, but Kai deflected it with his sword, then ran up to Zane and sliced Zane's side. Zane stumbled backwards, then flipped to the side. Jay ran into Kai, and Cole looked at Zane. Zane threw a ninja star, slicing off the tip of Cole's staff. Zane: One step closer to victory, it seems. Cole: That's just what you think, cyborg-face! Cole snapped his staff in half, then threw the pieces at Zane. They bounced off of Zane's arm, completely harmless. Cole pulled out his Scythe of Quakes. Jay looked back for a quick second. Jay: Yo! Looks like Cole's pulling out the big guns! Jay looked back and dodged a sword slash. Jay: That was close! Jay whacked Kai in the side with his spear. Kai: Shut up! Kai slashed Jay in the cheek with his sword. Cole smashed the ground with his Scythe, creating an earthquake. Zane fell to the ground, leaving him defenceless. Cole jumped and swung downwards, hoping to destroy the white ninja below him. Cole: I've got you- What?! Zane was holding up his Shuriken of Ice, blocking the Scythe and freezing it. Zane rolled to the side, then jumped up and thrusted his Shuriken at Cole's side. Kai: NINJAGO! Kai spun towards Zane with fire surrounding him, then knocked Zane over. Jay jumps up and kicks Cole down to the ground. Cole gets up and smashed his Scythe on the ground, breaking the ice. Jay: NINJAGO! Jay spun with electric surrounding him at Cole. Cole looked up and noticed. Cole: NINJAGO! Cole spun at Jay, rocks surrounding him. The two collided, sending Jay flying backwards into a tree. Earth counters Lightning after all. Jay got up and looked above him, that ripped off a branch of the tree. Quicker than thought possible, Jay used his spear to sharpen the branch. Ju ran up to Kai, and stabbed it into Kai's back. Kai shrieked in pain, then fell to the ground. Jay: One down, three to go- Kai got up and kicked Jay. Kai: NINJAGO! Kai rushed at Zane, but Zane dodged and threw his Shuriken of Ice. Kai ducked then jumped backwards. Zane's Shuriken flew back to him. Zane: Uh, Kai? You're kinda... Kai fell off the cliff, then started falling. Kai: I know I'm falling, robot! Fire Dragon! Out of nowhere, the fire dragon swooped under Kai and caught him. Kai rode back up, then flew towards Zane. Zane threw his Shuriken of Ice, but the Fire Dragon breathed fire and put out its ice. The shuriken fell to the ground. Zane tried to pick it up, but it was hot like molten lava. Zane quickly dropped it, then turned back to see Kai. To Zane's surprise, Kai and the dragon were gone. Zane looked up, and was greeted with his hand being cut off. In a flash, Jay ran up and kicked Zane off of the cliff. What would Zane do? Easy. Zane: Ice Dragon! The Ice Dragon swooped under Zane and picked him up. Piloting the Dragon with one hand, Zane flew up and shot ice at the Fire Dragon. Kai noticed this, then burned the ice to nothing. The Fire Dragon chased the Ice Dragon around. Once the Fire Dragon got close, Kai jumped off of the Fire Dragon and onto the Ice Dragon. Zane turned around, but was them pierced through the stomach. With his sword, Kai whipped Zane's body off of the cliff. The Fire Dragon shot magma, burning the Ice Dragon to a crisp. Kai jumped off before he could be burned, then he landed back onto the Fire Dragon. The Ice Dragon's ashes started falling to the ground. Noticing this, Jay jumped up, grabbed some of the ashes and threw them in Cole's eyes. Cole: Ah! Gosh! Cole started rubbing his eyes. Jay pulled out his Nunchucks of Lightning and struck Cole with it. Cole got zapped, and fell to the ground. Cole backwards somersaulted, then jumped up. Cole rubbed his burnt shoulder, then shrugged it off. Kai swooped down towards Jay, but Jay jumped to the side. Jay: Woo hoo! Mr. Lightning Dragon! Let's do this! Jay jumped into the air, and suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye. Cole looked up, and saw Jay traveling around on his Dragon. Cole: Okay, Earth Dragon! Emerge from the depths of the Caves of Despair! A giant earthquake began, and a huge hole formed in the ground. The Earth Dragon appeared, and Cole jumped on. The Lightning Dragon shot electricity at the Earth Dragon, but the Earth Dragon jumped into the air. Is it jumped, the Fire dragon shot fire at it. The Earth Dragon's wings caught on fire, and it started to fly. Cole: Fly more! It'll put out the fire! The Earth Dragon tried to fly, but with its inexperience, it didn't flap any faster. Cole tried putting out the fire himself, but it was to no use. Cole gloves caught on fire, so he whipped them off then jumped off of the Dragon. The Dragon fell to the ground, then burnt to death. The Lightning Dragon swooped down and picked Cole up, then threw him into the air and zapped him until nothing was left. Jay: Aw yeah! That teaches him! Kai: Well, you got that guy. BUT I'LL GET ''YOU! Kai and the Fire Dragon charged at Jay, but Jay and the Lightning Dragon were gonna in the blink of an eye. Jay flew down and zapped the Fire Dragon. Jay kicked Kai off of the Fore Dragon, and the two ninja fell to the ground. The Fire Dragon's wings caught fire, but they were fine. The Fire Dragon burned the Lightning Dragon's wings off, and the two wrestled each other off of the cliff. They fell onto a puddle, and soon killed each other. Jay: You killed Zappy! Kai: You named him Zappy? Jay: Yep! Right now I did. Kai ran at Jay and slashed, but Jay dodged. A big line of fire ran across the mountain. Jay came back and sliced Kai in the face with his spear. Kai slashed again, but Jay dodged. My came back and threw a sodden spear he made. It pierced Kai in the arm. Jay smacked Kai and zapped him to the ground. Jay grabbed Kai's sword and jumped up, than pierced it threw Kai's heart. Kai burned from the inside. KO! Conclusion '''Boomstick: Oh! Hello raging fans. Don't hurt us...' Wiz: Ahem! Despite his lame weapons, Jay's speed out classed ALL OF THEM. Plus, his dragon moved in the speed of light itself. Boomstick: Zane's weapons weren't good at all, and his Dragon was easily killed by the Fore Dragon. Wiz: And finally, Cole's Dragon had no experience in flying, plus Cole is too hotheaded. And finally, Jay easily could beat Kai after their Dragon's were killed. Boomstick: The winner is, Jay. Trivia * This will be SuperSaiyan2Link's 21st battle, after Fawful vs Count Bleck. * This will be SuperSaiyan2Link's first battle royale! Who Would You Be Rooting For? Kai (Red Fire Ninja) Cole (Black Earth Ninja) Zane (White Ice Ninja) Jay (Blue Lightning Ninja) Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015